undercom_undertale_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Undercom C.Sans
Backstory C.Sans stands for "Classic Sans" meaning that he is not the only Sans exist in this AU. It all started with Error Sans freezing the timelines as Classic Frisk was finishing his first Pacifist route. Error Sans froze the timelines to prevent the destruction of AUs from being undone by resets and true resets. But as Classic Frisk was finishing his Pacifist run, a true reset was unable to take place because the timeline was frozen, therefore the story was able to progress and everyone was able to start their own lives on the surface. The only problem was when they all reached the surface, the found it to be locked in the Advent-Xcom war. The monsters, having no want to be dragged into it, went off to find a quiet place to build up "Brand New Home". However, the Monsters built their settlement between the Advent Training Blacksite and the Xcom Mexico HQ. Soon after finding his brother and the settlement, Sans meet Jax Sunstrider, an Advent Shieldbearer. Jax offered that Sans and his brother join Advent, in exchange for allowing the settlement to live in peace. But, low and behold, Xcom found the settlement and attacked it, thinking it was an Advent outpost, thereby dragging the monsters into the war. Sans now serves as the Advent ambassador for the Monsters, fighting to keep his friends safe as well as defeating the Xcom terrorists. Appearance Undercom Classic Sans looks just like his Undertale counterpart, being the same skeleton in a different timeline. A shot skeleton with white undershirt, blue sweater, black shorts with white stripes running down the legs and white slippers. His eyes go dark whenever he is mad. His right eye flashes blue and orange when he uses his magic. Personality Undercom Classic Sans is just like his original Undertale venison. Lazy, caring, pun making, and ready to dunk anyone who messes with his friends. Relationships * Jax Sunstrider - Jax was the first Advent solider to offer Classic Sans and his brother a place to stay at the Blacksite. Classic Sans appreciates Jax's efforts in trying to keep his friends out of the war and treats him like a friend. * Classic Papyrus - Like in Undertale, Classic Sans cares about his brother very much, and stop at nothing to keep him safe. * Error Sans - Classic Sans hated Error Sans from the moment he heard about him, but his anger only grew when Error Sans kidnapped Classic Papyrus, almost shattering his soul. * Jet Sunstrider - Classic Sans had no care for Jet Sunstrider, being the commander of the Xcom forces, but it soon turned into pure hatred after Jet shot and almost killed Fell Frisk. * Underfell Sans and Papyrus - Although he was confused at first, Classic Sans treats Fell Sans and Papyrus like friends, he cares about them just as much as he does his other friends. * Horrortale Sans and Papyrus - It was a rough start with Horror Sans as he was insane when he first arrived, but after fighting him, Horror Sans's morals returned to him. * Ink Sans - Ink Sans came to the settlement's rescue as they were being attacked by Error Sans. Ink Sans helped fight of Error Sans until they forced Error to flee. Classic Sans is grateful for this and will never forget what Ink Sans did for him.